Talk:Winter, Evocative Magician/@comment-137.71.116.54-20121213015513/@comment-5526558-20121216103722
do you fail to realize those definitions are based off of one novel, coincidentally its titled "Lolita" go figure.. according to your logic, that means that all vampires sparkle just because "Twilight" said so. or that aliens die from music just because the movie "When Mars Attacks" did it. i decided to finish your research and look it up as well. the ONLY time i saw any definitions that matched yours, they all referenced that ONE book. A BOOK!! why is it that your mere novel, a work of fiction, A FAKE STORY, is considered proof enough, yet real life understandings is ignorance? HA! with that, i will throw your own words back in your face: "Yah....well I did look it up...since I knew you were wrong. But instead of pointing out the irony of your ignorance, I decided to simply cut and paste the definition out of the dictionary to allow your own stupidity to shame you into submission." Japanese street fashion depicting Victorian clothing, popular betwwen teens, young women and even boy (a good example is Mana). This style has nothing to do with Gwen Stefani and everything to do with Mana from Malize Mizer, as he was the one that made it popular. It's very different from the American and UK Goth style. '' ''It has three main variations: Sweet Lolita: the main object is to look as cute and pretty as possible, imitating either a Victorian child or a Victorian dool. It has curly hair styles (mainly), lace blouses, puffy kneelngth (or a little shorter) skirts, lace gloves, lace-trimmed stockings or tights, platform shoes, adn a variety of hairpieces from bonnets to ribbons. It may include teddy bears or Super Dollies and a variety of handbags and parasols. Capes are also used The colors are pastels and lots of white. Gothic Lolita: It's darker than the Sweet Lolita as it depicts Victorian mourning clothing, even if they still wear kneelength puffy skirts. The colors are darker, and handbags may include coffin and bat shapes. Classic Lolita: Classic lolitas dress still in Vcitorian clothing, but it is a little more mature, less lacey, and the object is not to look like a doll or shild anymore. not once does that imply anything even close to being sexual. it says more mature for one of them, sure, but if you take your head out your ass and think literal, and not assumed, then mature simply means mature. grown. possibly sophisticated? and YES! THAT DOES SAY HE!!! it was a GUY who started this fashion (but dont wreck your image even further by assuming that means all lolitas are guys, even though it is common) and btw, im not saying thats what the OP is into... im not saying anybody is into that, im just correcting your lack of information. so lets see.. disproved your proof? (check) provided my own proof? (check) proved your lack of information/research? (check) made the hater look like a moron? (check) work here is done? (check) and, with that, i end with yet another (slightly edited) quote: "NOW WOULD THE MORON PLEASE SHUT UP!!"